Someone different
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: Link and Peach, in their journey looking for the missing Zelda, rest one night at Faron Woods, in which words are shared, and in which Link found an interest in someone else who is not Zelda. Link/Peach, very tiny mention of Link/Midna


**A Link x Peach fanfic becuase I am in love with this pair lately OwO Enjoy! I will try to make it really fluffly since I love fluff ;3 This is for all Link x Peach supporters out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The princess of Mushroom Kingdom, a great ruler indeed. Why? simple... she cares about her people. All her toads love her because of her kindness and her charm, and she is wise. Yes, she gets captured by Bowser a lot, no one can't deny that, but, you can't blame her. She can fight, that why she is in the Smash Mansion, but Bowser might be too much for her by now, but that can change if she trains enough, but for now, she focuses in other things such as having a good friendship with everyone.

"Let's sleep here then" The hero of time, Link Hylia, told to the mentioned Princess. Him and Peach were on a journey in search of the missing Princess Zelda, who wasn't kidnapped by Ganondorf this time. They didn't have anywhere to go, so they decided to sleep right were they where, inside Faron Woods

Peach nodded and quickly sat down in the comfortable grass of Faron Woods, as she took a breathe and smiled right when Link sat next to her "Link, this is quite a beautiful place!" she expressed with joy "You say this is called... Faron Woods?"

"Indeed, Peach" Link nodded at the curious blonde princess, who had a pretty long hair indeed "This... could be called the forest of my village, Ordon"

"Ordon is near here?" the princess in a pink dress asked looking around a little. When she turned to Link again, she saw him nodding

"Yes, Ordon is near this woods. However, I would rather stay here, for what is impossible to Zelda to be there" Link stated. The princess giggled and replied

"You never know Link"

The hero put a hand through his hair and moved it backwards "I know, but... I don't want to walk there" he said, lazily

Peach giggled again "Oh boy" she whispered to herself. Meanwhile this, Link decided to lay down on the grass of the woods, and look at the full moon. The full moon reminded him of his days as a wolf, and reminded him of Midna, his beloved friend. He had to admit, he did have some feelings for her, but they faded as soon as she left, for what he knew he would never see her again.

"The moon it's pretty today" Link stated. He wasn't expecting for a reply, but he did got one from the princess

"Yes, your quite right Link" she said, removing her golden crown from her head and holding it in her gloved hand "It is beautiful today indeed". Peach had a very educated speech of course, she was a princess so she needed to be very respectful, and sound respectful as well

"You know something?" the green hatted hero said, getting the now crownless princess's attention

"Yes, my dear friend?"

"You... sound really... cute when you speak properly" The hylian blushed a little while saying this. Peach took her hands to her cheeks, and blushed as well at the kind words of the hero

"My, thank you, Link" the princess stated with a pink color over her face.

There was a little moment of silence, as Link stared at the moon and Peach looked to the grass with a slight smile on her face. Then a heavy sigh broke the silence between the two adventurers, which made Peach look at Link. His face turned into a sad one

"Link? What is it? Your face... it... seems pretty sad now" The princess asked curiously

The Hylian looked at her and then turned to the moon again. Letting out another sigh, he finally replied "I miss Zelda"

Peach was the next one sighing "I get what you mean. I miss her a lot too. She is my best friend of all the time. We even got to the Smash Mansion the same year, and we have been very close friends since then"

"What if... we can't find her never again? What if... she... isn't in this world anymo-"

"LINK!" Peach yelled. Inmediatly Link stopped talking and looked at Peach suprised, because he didn't expect that outburst of her so suddenly "Please don't say that! We have to have faith! We still have hope of finding her! And alive! She is strong, she can survive far enough until we get to rescue her, so please... don't finish the sentece" the princess stated.

Link sighed and nodded smiling sightly "Your right... I shouldn't be saying this so early" the hylian bowed in apologies, which Peach accepted "Time to sleep?" he asked after he laid down again

The pink princess nodded "Yes. I am a bit tired" she, of course, laid down as well, and since she was next to Link when she was sitting, she laid next to Link now "Good night, Link" she whispered

"Good night" Link replied.

The time passed. Link wasn't asleep yet, for what he was still staring at the moon one hour later he said good night to Peach. Speaking of the princess, she in the other hand, was already asleep. She had a very sweet face, a very very cute one, a very... 'peachy' one. Link looked at her and smiled

_"She looks really cute when she is asleep"_ the Hylian thought. He couldn't help but grab her arm and pull her to him, in a way her head was landing on his chest. She snuggled and cuddled on the Hylian's chest, as if she was awake, but she was sleeping.

The hero of time smiled at this, and held her in his arms. He soon fell asleep after that, thinking something

_"Maybe... I can fall in love with her"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it's over :3 I wanted it to be longer, but I am too lazy to write more xD. This came from a role play I had in DeviantArt with a friend of mine, in which this just happened. It was a script one so I turned it into paragraph and here it is! Sorry if the history line is senseless, but I wanted to keep this as a oneshot and not as a chapter stories, again because I am lazy XP<strong>

**I hope you liked it! Read&Review please :3**


End file.
